


Rehab (No, No, No)

by heidi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Season/Series 04, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trying to make him to go rehab. <br/>Sammy says, "No, no, no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab (No, No, No)

  
Spoilers through Episode 4.21  
Originally uploaded May 8, 2009


End file.
